1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments presented herein generally relate to the design and fabrication of a semiconductor fuse that is compatible with copper metal Back-End-Of-Line (BEOL) processing for use in a radiation hardened Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM). More particularly, the embodiments incorporate an aluminum fuse into the environment of a metal (e.g., copper) interconnect level.
2. Description of Related Art
For radiation hardened semiconductor fabrication applications, e-fuses and copper fuses are incompatible with application conditions. A radiation hardened circuit cannot reliably un-bias a copper fuse as it may normally be un-biased for other copper BEOL processes. Additionally, e-fuse technology is also incompatible with radiation hardened architecture.
Due to an inability to un-bias a copper fuse, and concern for copper filament formation in a radiation hardened design environment, an alternative material, structure and method of fabrication is necessary to overcome these limitations in the radiation hardened SRAM environment.
An alternative aluminum composition fuse is presented herein that overcomes these limitations.